Then Don't Talk
by florals-and-a-promise
Summary: She was a puzzle to him and the moment he thinks he's done with her, she hands him another piece. House/Cameron One-Shot.


**A/N:** This was so much fun to write! I'm hoping it isn't WAAAAY out of character, but it probably was a little bit, haha. xD I really hope you guys like it and if you do I would love it if you guys leave a review! I'm planning to update Discombobulated really soon (reviews inspire me - hint hint)! Thanks to anyone who reads this. OH! And **this is set in season five after the House and Cuddy kiss** (boo, haha).

___________________________________________________

**Then Don't Talk**

The light tapping on House's door was getting louder and louder, only making him more and more annoyed. The pain from his leg was getting worse by each knock he heard on the wood. What else to do but get up?

He groaned as he turned over in his bed to check the clock.

2:47 am?!

House figured it could only be a number of people. It could be WIlson seeing as he's shown up at times before. It could be Cuddy seeing as House came to her place and kissed her senseless just nights ago. There was also a slim chance of it being a sick person or past patient seeing as his work always seemed to follow him home.

He got up from his bed and grabbed his cane, cringing at the sharp pain. After taking a vicodin (or two), he made his way to the door. When he looked through the 'peep-hole', he was surprised to see Allison Cameron, looking like death warmed over. Her skin was pale, her hair was matted, and she kept looking around as if she was paranoid.

As his curiousity got the best of him, House quickly opened the door with a light frown.

Cameron looked up at him with watery eyes and a guilty look.

"Can I come in?" She asked him quietly, brushing a strand of blonde hair away from her face.

House gave a light nod (mostly because he didn't know why she was here and it interested him).

She came in quickly and House closed the door, waiting for her to say something. Instead she stayed silent and went over to his couch to sit down. House thought that was wise, as she looked like she was about to fall down at any second. He noticed a couple of tears rolling down her pale cheeks, making him very uncomfortable. He had never liked crying woman...he never knew what to do with them.

It was incredibly weird to House that she came to his appartment. Ever since she started working in the ER they hardly ever saw eachother (which House thought was probably best). For her to come to him when she was upset was a very bad sign in House's point of view.

"It's almost three in morning." House snapped as he went to sit next to her on the couch. When he was by her side, she gave a heavy sigh making him raise an eyebrow in shock.

"...And you've been drinking." He said with a tone of light surprise. He had known it to be true that Cameron had changed since she stopped working for him, but drinking just didn't seem like her.

"Chase proposed." Cameron choked out, her voice weak and shaky.

"And you want me to be your maid of honor, right?" House asked sarchastically, trying to avoid the conversation that he now knew was coming. He had hoped and prayed (well maybe not prayed) that her crush would have faded from lack of working together, but it was obvious that she had come here for one reason only.

"House?" Cameron asked slowly, staring at him with a questioning look.

"What did you say to Chase?" House asked with genuine curiousity.

"I didn't say anything."

"You just left?"

She shook her head and gave a pained expression.

"No...I hit him. Then I left."

House couldn't hold back a light chuckle which earned him a glare from Cameron. She rolled her eyes and shook her head again.

"It's not funny, House!"

"...A little bit."

He paused and looked over, trying to read her emotions. She looked mad, devestated, and excited all at the same time, which House found rather amusing.

The silence was awkward for both of them, but mostly for House.

"Just say what you came to say."

Silence.

"Say it."

"I can't."

House rolled his eyes and sent her a look of disbelief.

"Well I can. You came to say you still love me." House said matter-of-factly, with a mocking smirk. Cameron smiled at House for the first time that night.

"You already know that. There would be no point in coming over here to tell you something you already know."

House smiled lightly at her logic and nodded, which made Cameron's heart skip a beat. A smile from House was rare.

"But that leaves the unknown. What did you come for?" House asked, trying to sound as if it didn't interest him at all, but of course it did. She was a puzzle to him and the moment he thinks he's done with her, she hands him another piece.

"Do you love me?"

House gave her another look of disbelief. Where did that come from?! What could she possibly be thinking?!

She sat there waiting for an answer and House rolled his eyes at the smile she was giving him.

House thought about all of the times where she asked stupid questions and got close to the patients. All of times where she tried to force him into a relationship he didn't want. He thought of their terrible dinner date. He thought of when she dyed her beautiful brown hair blonde. The time when he caught her and Chase in the supply closet at the hospital.

"No."

Her smiled didn't fade.

"Are you sure?"

House thought about all of the times where she made him coffee and stuck up for him when he didn't deserve it. All of the times where she forgave even though he didn't appologize. He thought of when they saw monster trucks. He thought of their motercyle ride. Most of all, he thought of their kiss.

"No, I'm not."

Her smile widened and House immeadietly regretted his words. She would take it the wrong way and never leave him alone.

"I'm gonna try to kiss you now." Cameron told him as she moved to sit on his left leg, facing him. "Are you gonna try and stop me?"

"That depends on if you plan to stab me like last time." He said with a bored look on his face. Cameron smirked (well she tried to, seeing as she's more of a smiler) and crashed her lips onto his.

House was the opposite of a romantic, but he wasn't an idiot, so with a roll of his eyes he kissed her back. As each second ticked by the kiss got deeper and if Cameron wouldn't have ran out of breath, she would have been fine with kissing him forever.

She was afraid to look into his eyes but did anyways. The silence between them was now comfortable, but so much needed to be said.

"I won't ever propose to you."

"White's not really my color, anyways."

"I don't want kids."

"I can live without them."

"I don't have a sexy accent."

"Then don't talk."

And she kissed him again.


End file.
